


The Only Ones

by madness_on_the_milano



Series: The Flora Colossi and the Enhanced Procyonid [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Badass Lylla, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lylla Knows Bombs But I Don't, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mentor Lylla, Mute Lylla, Platonic Love, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madness_on_the_milano/pseuds/madness_on_the_milano
Summary: Free of the place, but not the memories, can Rocket and Groot overcome past traumas with the help of an older survivor?





	1. Groot's Theft

**Author's Note:**

> In Groot's chapters, he's the one talking, so I don't use his language. In Rocket's chapters, he can hear Groot speaking his own language, but he understands him and there's a little translation in italics after what Groot says.

"This is a terrible idea, Rocket!" Groot whispered as he and Rocket approached the fence. "I can't _believe_ I let you talk me into it!"

"It was _your_ idea, you idiot!" Rocket beckoned him closer and brought their foreheads together, unwittingly recreating the chief form of affection between the Flora Colossi on Planet X. "Quit freaking out. It was _your_ great idea, but this is _my_ genius plan. It'll be fine. I need you to help me over the fence. You see those lights?" Rocket nodded his head toward the three glowing red lines. "Those are lasers and they will hurt if they touch me. It might even kill me, got it? It may incinerate you until you can't regenerate, so you need to throw me over so I can land on that roof. You see the roof?" At Groot's nod, Rocket grinned. "It's time to get our ship. Go on."

It felt cruel to hurl Rocket like he was a ball of mud, but he seemed to be fine as he scarpered off into the darkness. Groot waited around, grew bored and created a host of fireflies for company, marvelling as they filled the sky with golden light. New light, bright and blue, swallowed him and he yelped as his feet left the ground. Suddenly, he was back on his barren homeworld, being taken to the worst known place in the universe. He fought as hard as he was able, terrified of the fate awaiting him on Halfworld when he landed on a floor, no cage in sight. As his mind caught up, he heard Rocket humming. He went to him and crossed his arms very tightly as he peered down at him. "Rocket! You frightened the life and _soul_ out of me!"

"You just got lifted in the air a little."

"How do you think I got to Halfworld?"

Rocket looked guilty. "Oh, crap. I'm sorry. I didn't think."

He was okay. And Rocket clearly hadn't intended to be cruel or any such thing. He stroked Rocket's head. "It's alright. Just warn me in future."

"Sure thing." Rocket hovered the craft where their old ship lay. "How about you land?"

Groot reached for the handle, pulling it up to lower the craft. Trees became taller and the grass flattened from the powerful engine. With a forceful bump, they were landed. "I did it!"

"I can't believe we survived."

Groot grinned at Rocket. _"I'm_ a safe driver, unlike some people."

"You drive like a little old lady. Come on, we need to stock up." Rocket left the stolen craft, heading to the old spaceship, Groot not far behind him. "They have a full tank in the thing, can you believe it? It's almost like they want to get rid of their spaceships."

Groot lifted the two biggest bags. "What about water?"

"I'm dealing with that. There's a pipe that extends from the ship directly into the water tank. We'll get river water before we leave."

When the new ship was stocked, Groot took a last look around. "Can we come back one day?"

"Yeah, sure. Get onboard, we don't want to be around when the Xandarians realise what we've done."

"Why not?"

Rocket scratched behind his ear. "There's this thing called grand auto theft and it's really frowned upon in most places."

"Why? No one else was using it!"

"I know, but for some reason, the people here don't like it, so we gotta get out before they can get us. We don't want to get locked away again."

No they did not. Groot took Rocket's hand and ran onto the ship, thinking of the small, cramped cages on Halfworld, ignoring the protests for him to slow down. He watched anxiously over Rocket as he got the ship to rise from the ground. They stopped for water, then the nose of the ship pointed at the black skies and the pretty, multi-coloured glow of the city lights grew dimmer as they climbed out of Xandar. "Where's Lylla?"

"We're going in the right direction. I was cybernetically engineered for finding people and things."

Groot felt a flicker of doubt before remembering that Gavaar probably _had_ redesigned Rocket that way. He sat in the seat beside him and watched the darkness, interspersed with colourful, far away galaxies and glittering stars. He'd not known much about galaxies, but it seemed that they lived in just one of many and the ones he could see would take endless amounts of time to reach. He allowed himself to imagine the different worlds and the life on the other billions and millions of planets. He was so engrossed in his own mind that he jumped a little when Rocket touched his wrist to get his attention. "You see that? The little green circle straight ahead of us?"

Groot nodded. In fact he couldn't believe he'd _not_ noticed the circle in its pleasing shade of green whilst daydreaming. "I see it! What is it?"

"That's Lylla's world. We won't be there for a few days, but now you know where it is." Rocket pressed a flashing blue button and yawned. "I'm so frickin' tired. Stay here if you want, I'm going to find somewhere quiet."

Groot nodded, staring ahead again at the tiny planet. Supposedly, it would be much bigger in person. From where he was, it looked so small, so fragile, like a newly-formed bud. He grew a tiny green bud on his wrist and held it to the window to compare, before plucking it off and swallowing it whole. He debated finding Rocket, but reasoned that his friend had wanted to be somewhere quiet and probably wouldn't appreciate sudden loudness, especially if he was trying to sleep. He leant against the solidness of the thick metal wall and closed his eyes, deciding that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to get some rest, himself, only to be wrenched awake by a cry of _"Don't!"_   resonating from deep in the ship. He jumped up and ran to investigate. "Rocket? Are you alright?"

Rocket wasn't acting as though he was in any kind of pain, but he was panting like it was the middle of a hot day. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Groot looked at him uncertainly. "Are you sure? You sounded frightened."

"I just had a dream, that's all."

Groot sat beside him, growing a leaf on his elbow for his friend. "What happened?" Rocket shook his head and accepted the leaf. He was shaking and his arms seemed most affected by the involuntary movements, for they seemed to be moving up and down unstoppably. Groot knew it was probably a bad idea, but he reached out and carefully smoothed the rumpled fur on the top of Rocket's head. When he didn't get warned to stop, he kept the gentle touch going until the shaking stopped completely. "You're safe," he reminded Rocket. "No one from there is ever going to harm you again, I promise."

"Okay." Rocket used Groot's arm to clamber onto his shoulder and curled up. Clearly, that was where he actually _felt_ safe. "I do know that, it's just that I remember stuff and my brain likes to be a dick and remind me of that stuff."

Groot hummed in understanding. He could see Rocket's tiny paw gripping onto his bark even as he fell back asleep. He waited to see if Rocket was scared by his dreams again and when no more cries or panic emerged from his slumbering friend, he closed his eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Rocket's Crash

 

Rocket gulped down the tiny pill and looked at the contents of the yellow bottle uneasily. He was beginning to realise that the drugs wouldn't last forever and wondered where he was to get more, if he even could. He pushed the worries to the back of his mind - those could wait until later. He guessed that Lylla wouldn't be happy about being dropped in on and he was already unsure what welcome they would get. He pressed in the code to call her and looked up at the screen. It glowed an electrical shade of blue and pulsed with light for several seconds until a face filled the screen. "Lylla?" He had never seen anything quite like her. Her small head was round and her nose was small, oval-shaped and she was two-toned, her fur on the top half of her body a dark brown, whereas her neck was stark white. She was wearing a plum robe kept together at the neck by an ordinary, very polished rock.

The robe-clad female reached out an arm to tap something below the screen. Without moving her lips, words came from the screen. "Who is asking?"

Rocket stared a her, puzzled. "My name's Rocket. I left Halfworld and was told to come find you."

"You are from Xandar. Is it true you stole one of their ships?"

Rocket looked around at Groot who was watching with no small amount of amusement. "It was _his_ idea!"

"I am Groot." _'Traitor.'_

She smirked. "You were right. I am Lylla. Please come on down."

As Lylla hung up, Groot looked down at Rocket. "I am Groot." _'I don't think she likes the Xandarians very much, Rocket!'_

"I think she gets it." Rocket looked down at the luscious green world. Or at least he looked at the sheet of white covering it. "Cloudy."

"I am Groot?" _'Are you alright to land?'_

"Show a little trust in me. I can land anything in any weather." Rocket guided the ship closer to the clouds. Something flashed and he frowned. "What kinda freaky clouds they got here?"

"I am Groot!" _'Rocket, it's not just clouds. It's lightning!'_

"What the hell is lightning?"

"I am Groot." _'Sometimes the clouds bump against each other and...and they light up. Usually there's thunder too and it makes a loud noise.'_

"Huh." Rocket really did learn something new everyday. The light flashed brightly and he flinched. It reminded him of the punishing collars. He felt his breathing grow ragged and he fidgeted. He could, but he couldn't. "Uh..."

"I am Groot?" _'What's wrong?'_ When Rocket didn't answer, Groot approached him carefully. "I am Groot?" _'Rocket?'_

Hearing his name brought him back. The only way to Lylla was through the lightning and the thunder and he was _going_ to get through. He pulled the steering upwards and closed his eyes at the loud crashes, the brightness. It made him whimper and when the ship suddenly got hit, illuminating the inside, he screamed. _"Don't! Please, don't!"_ Despite the fear, despite the terror, his brain still helped him through piloting the ship. It was surreal, fearing for his life and sanity while being collected enough to do something so normal as flying. He didn't care about a safe landing, though. He just wanted, no, _needed_ to get out and run from the loud noises and flashes and wasn't careful in his landing. There was another, even mightier crash, the sound of glass smashing, and he ran through the ship, trying to find somewhere quiet and dark. Suddenly, hands grabbed him, but they were solid, warm, gentle and they cradled him, covering his eyes and holding him against something rough and familiar. He could only hear the voice of his friend humming and he could see nothing at all. His shot nerves began to heal themselves, but it was long after the thunder and lightning had left that Groot opened his arms and waited for him to make his own move. He even apologised for grabbing him. "Why was _that_ there? Why did it happen?"

"I am Groot." _'They're normal. They occur to clear the air after hot weather.'_ Groot explained.

"They can suck my dick." Rocket climbed down and looked at the blue-green skies outside. "Okay. We gotta get going soon."

"I am Groot?" _'Are you sure you're alright?'_

Rocket didn't want to think of the fear. All it did was bring the helpless, agonised feelings back. He nodded, rushing to get his gun, fitting it into a pocket. "Come on, Groot. It's rude to keep people waiting, especially ladies!"

"I am Groot!" _'I just want to be sure you're okay. You were terrified!'_

"And you helped me and now I'm fine."

"I am Groot?" 'I _helped you?'_

Rocket remembered Groot's apology for grabbing him up while he'd been running around like his tail had been on fire. He smiled up at him. "Yes. And it's okay that you grabbed me. _You're_ okay, it's the others I can't stand. Now are we gonna go find Lylla or are we just going to sit in a circle, holding hands and talking about our feelings?"

Groot shrugged. "I am Groot." _'Either is fine with me, but we_ did  _come all this way.'_

"That's right. Now, come on!"

* * *

Lylla's homeworld was empty. Or at least that was how it seemed. No birds, no animals, no insects, no trees, no flowers. Not even a blade of grass. Just rocks and water and clouds that rumbled, putting on light shows whenever the hell they wanted. He could tell by Groot's silence that the sight of such a land bothered him greatly. In the distance, he could see a miniscule figure that grew as he got closer. It was Lylla, in the flesh and her expression was unreadable. "Hey. Are we still welcome?"

Lylla took out something from a pocket in her robe, tapping at the screen. "Of course. The only law here is that we don't mention that place by name."

"That's gonna be easy to follow. You remember Groot, right?"

"Yes. Your scapegoat."

"I am Groot!" _'She is clever, Rocket. She saw right through your lies!'_

Lylla looked confused. "I am sorry? I don't understand."

"He said he thinks you're clever."

"I am Groot!" _'Because she knows you blamed me for what_ you _did.'_

"It wasn't _my_ idea to steal a spaceship, _Groot!"_ Rocket snapped. He looked at Lylla. "How did you even get here through that?" He glanced upward at the gathering clouds.

"Let us find shelter and I'll tell you." Lylla looked at them with deep, dark brown eyes. "After I tell you my story, I would be _very_ interested in hearing yours. If you can tell me."

Rocket had been right. Lylla _got_ it.


	3. Groot's Observance

The planet was like X, but it wasn't. Despite the apparently lifeless appearance, fish still swam in the rivers in shimmery shoals of many colours, some nibbling at his fingertips, their little tongues tickling. Groot, Rocket and Lylla were by a stream, sheltered by a ridge of stone and little else. It was oddly cosy.

"They are pretty. I like to watch them on clear days when I am not building."

The clipped, odd voice from the box in Lylla's hands made Groot jump. He knew she couldn't understand anything he said and didn't want her to feel awkward about it, so gave her an agreeing smile.

"What _is_ this place, Lylla? How do you survive?" Rocket asked.

"I call it Home. I survive on packages dropped from the skies and if I have not been heard from in a certain number of days, someone drops down to check on me." At Rocket's inquisitive look, Lylla dipped her round head. "My work pays well. I am very happy here. Would you like to hear the story of how I left that place?"

Rocket nodded and, after deciding that Lylla wouldn't have offered the story if she wasn't able to tell it, so did Groot.

"I was removed from my home planet and brought to that place. They wanted me to act as a spy and gave me a vocal cord transplant to aid my communication skills, but I developed an infection and the cords rotted away and nearly killed me. The scientist who worked on me saved me from death and worked on my stomach so I would not need as much food and cut open my joints to make me supple. He forced me to have another transplant, but the new vocal cords would not work and he decided it would be best if I was engineered for creating weapons. I gathered assortments and made a small, powerful bomb in my cage and it destroyed the part of the building I was in. I found a ship and even though I had never done it before, I flew it away to Xandar." Lylla's expression turned mutinous. "They considered me some stupid thing, a worthless, mute animal. I opted to come here under the storms' protections and live alone with my work for company." 

"Rocket, can you ask her if she ever gets lonely here?"

"Groot wants to know if you get lonely."

Lylla shook her head. "I was rarely left alone on that place and I found the Xandarian crowds too overbearing. I feel safest on my own because then I know that no one will ever hurt me." She tapped at her screen again. "On my homeworld, my species did not live together in packs, so it is not out of my nature to live alone. I was told I was a Lontra. What are your species?" She shook her head in a quick flurry and pressed her magic box again. "If you know."

"Groot is a Flora Colossus. I'm a Procyon, but there aren't any others in the known galaxy."

Lylla frowned. "I am sure I have seen something like you before. On my homeworld. How did you get to that place?"

Rocket stared at his hands for a while. "I was born there and they ended up killing my mother shortly after."

Lylla looked at Groot. "And you?"

Groot didn't particularly want to hear about the destruction of his planet whilst on one that was so painfully familiar to the world he had been taken from. He shook his head.

"It's a sore point for him." Rocket said. "So, the people from that place - never looked for you?"

"They have tried to find me. The Xandarians never gave up my location and I have been safe for the five years I have been free. I can protect myself with my explosives and my weaponry should they be stupid enough to approach me." Lylla looked up at the thick clouds. "I am protected by the clouds above. I am surprised you were able to land as well as you did. When I landed, my ship was destroyed."

"It was nothing."

Groot tried to hide his amusement at the "modesty" of his friend. But he _had_ landed, a _real_ landing, not the huge crash Groot had feared they would have. "Nothing for the greatest pilot in the universe."

"What was that?"

"He said I'm the greatest pilot in the universe."

Lylla grinned. "Did he really?" Groot nodded in confirmation. As far as he knew, it _was_ true. Icy wind whipped around the shelter and brought a lash of equally cold water. He shivered and watched Lylla as she stood up, pulling a hood over her small, circular head.  "I would like to show and teach you what I make. It might be helpful for you if you ever are unfortunate enough to be met by the ones from that place. You need to watch your steps for the landmines."

Groot didn't like the sound of landmines. He didn't know what they were, but he didn't want Rocket stepping foot on them. He looked from his friend to his own shoulder. "Climb on me. I don't want to risk you getting hurt by these landmine things!"

"Nothing's gonna happen." Rocket muttered, but he climbed up his leg, across his chest and stood on his shoulder.

 


	4. Rocket's Learning

Rocket knew what landmines were. He knew what bombs were. He had very limited knowledge on creating the things and he assumed that these were the things Lylla made for a living. Groot stepped carefully after Lylla, knowing exactly nothing about landmines and probably didn't even know what bombs were or that they existed. Lylla lived in a great black building of metal that had been welded together. Whether she had made it herself or had help to make it, Rocket didn't know, but it was rounded as though it was a giant boulder, not a place to live. Lylla pressed her thumb to a screen and the doors slid apart noiselessly. Inside was warm, bright lighting, padded walls and flooring. Around were sheets of metal, wiring, tools and glowing batteries all littered over the surfaces. Lylla lowered her hood and Rocket caught a glimpse of metal protruding from her neck, his back prickling as though he was going through sympathy pains. She caught his eyes as though knowing that he'd seen her own enhancements. "I work here. I sleep by the rivers and take my meals outdoors. The storms only provide distractions."

"What do you make?"

"Bombs. I am one of the greatest creators in the galaxy. You could be too. I know that they will have made you a fast learner and adept at fast thinking. Like me."

"I don't want to stay in one damn place until I drop down. I'm going to hunt people for a living."

"I tried that for a few weeks. The money is usually poor and danger is constantly lurking."

"Sounds good to me."

Lylla half-smiled. "Come here. I would like to teach you how to make a bomb. I assume you weren't given the information."

* * *

There it was. His very first explosive. Already, his brain was thinking up new designs and he placed it gently down on the control console. Groot tilted his head thoughtfully at it, like he was judging it on its looks. "I am Groot?" _'You won't blow up Lylla's home with it, will you?'_

"No! How rude do you think I am, blowing up our acquaintance's home? I don't know what I'm going to do with it yet."

"I am Groot?" _'Will we stay here long?'_

"Oh, we won't stay forever. But it wouldn't do any harm to learn new things. Don't you like it here?"

"I am Groot." _'It looks like Planet X after it was destroyed.'_

"It's not _that_ bad!"

"I am Groot." _'It_ is, _Rocket.'_

"Suck it up, man! It's still somewhere someone calls 'home' - literally!"

"I am Groot!" _'I don't like it! It_ frightens _me!'_

"Okay, okay." Rocket reached for his wrists. "Come down here a sec. It's okay. We're not going to be here long." He brought their foreheads close so they gently bumped together. "Sorry. I'm sorry. But this _isn't_ Planet X. If it really bothers you, you can stay in the ship and I'll go to Lylla. I'll be safe going there by myself."

"I am Groot?" _'What if she hurts you?'_

Rocket rolled his eyes. "She is not going to hurt me! We're safe here."

"I am Groot?" _'How do you know?'_

"Because I know everything."

I am Groot." _'You didn't know how to make an explosive until Lylla showed you how to.'_

Great. Really frickin' great. Now he had someone who didn't even know how to fire a gun giving him sass. Rocket crossed his arms and glared at Groot. "And what do _you_ know about weapons, smartass?"

"I am Groot..." _'Uh...'_

"Exactly!" Rocket huffed. "I'm sorry that Gavaar didn't shove bomb-making in there when he was fucking with my brain, Groot! If _only_ he'd had the sense!"

"I am Groot!" _'I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!'_

"Maybe I don't know everything, but I do know a couple things more than you do."

"I am Groot." _'I didn't mean for it to sound nasty. I'm sorry.'_

He couldn't stay mad. Being a jerk was _slightly_ in Rocket's nature, but it wasn't in Groot's. "It's okay." He let Groot stroke his head to show there were no hard feelings and then yawned. Thunder groaned threateningly outside and he eyed the window uncertainly. "Am I okay to sleep on your chest tonight? Those storms- hey!" Groot had scooped him from the floor to hold him carefully against his chest and was beaming as though he'd won a score of units. "One day, it's going to be me grabbing _you_ up. I don't know how, but I'll do it. Idiot!"

"I am Groot." _'If you say so.'_ Groot settled himself on the pilot seat and rested back, stretching his long legs out. "I am Groot." _'This place scares you too.'_

 _"It_ doesn't scare me. The lightning does. Doesn't it remind you of the collars?"

"I am Groot." _'Yes. But I grew up seeing lightning, so I know what it looks like and what it is. You grew up with the collars, so you'll see lightning and remember the pain. I'll be here, Rocket. If you're frightened, I'll help you.'_

"You're a good friend, Groot." Lightning suddenly lit the ship up and Rocket tensed, grabbing Groot's bark tightly. _"No!"_

"I am Groot!" _'Sorry about this!'_ Groot lifted Rocket from where he had been comfortably lying and opened his chest, placing him carefully inside. "I am Groot?" _'Is it better?'_

Inside the walls of Groot's chest, the lightning was hidden from view and the thunder's roars were muffled. "Yeah. Much better."

"I am Groot." _'Good.'_

"There's just _one_ thing."

"I am Groot?" _'What is it?'_

"Quit. Fucking, Apologising."

"I am Groot." _'Sorry.'_

Rocket could feel Groot laughing. He shook his head. "Oh my god. That is not funny! Quit laughing, you idiot!" As Groot began to obediently shut up, Rocket closed his eyes. "Night, buddy."

"I am Groot." _'Night, Rocket.'_


	5. Groot's Rock

 

Groot watched his smaller friend as he fitted together wiring on the exposed, long slab of rock several yards away from the ship. He was humming under his breath as his clever little hands manipulated wires of many different colours, occasionally using a thing called a 'wrench' to twist hexagonal lumps of metal until they would go no further. Rocket wanted him out there. He wouldn't admit as much, but the storms still frightened the life and soul out of him, but having his friend there seemed to help the furry one greatly. Indeed, he hardly noticed an especially violent whip of lightning. Groot felt for the pretty pebble he had rescued from Planet X's barren surface and held it in his hand, watching as the clear stone was lit up with every flash of lightning, feeling it quiver with every roar of thunder.

"What do you have there?"

He looked up, startled and searched for the voice fruitlessly before even considering looking down where he found a pair of curious dark eyes belonging to the Lontra they had befriended. He saw no reason to _not_ show it to her and lowered his hand so Lylla could see it.

Lylla's eyes lit up. She scrabbled inside her robe and brought out a stone, too! Hers was a handsome red, smooth, round and polished. She tapped out some words on her screen. "I have a favourite rock too. It is from my home planet. I love it very much. Is yours from your home too?"

Groot nodded, amazed by the fact that this creature who only loved things that exploded could love a rock of all things.

"I found it when I was fully grown. Others of my kind also carried favourite rocks with them. Is it common among your people also?"

Well, no. Rocks were just rocks. Groot shook his head and glanced over at Rocket who was finishing up the thing he was making.

Rocket spoke as he worked. "Before the sons of bitches evicted Groot from his planet, he'd found the rock and it was the only nice thing left, so he kept it."

Lylla frowned. "Why was it the only nice thing left?"

"His world was set alight."

Lylla stared at Groot, taking in his wooden body. "How did you survive?"

"His dad hid him away to keep him safe."

Lylla's eyes looked sad. "That is what parents do best. Protect their pups." She shook her head and went to peer at Rocket's bomb. "This is very good. I have never made a type like it before."

Groot noticed that she kept a hold of her favourite rock and wondered why her ears looked so flat as Rocket's often did when he was sad.

* * *

_'Get to the pool...stay safe..' Ashes, heat, dust, fear. Saplings screaming in agony as they were torn prematurely from the earth, their delicate roots ripping apart. Panicked screams of his people, his poor, burning people. The charred smell of death in the air. The cave wasn't enough, fire found its way inside, curling under cracks in the rock, pouring down the waterfall. He was dying and as he held out his hands, he was horrified to see them growing into dusty, fine ash..._

_"Groot!"_

_What? Nothing else was in the cave with him, was there?_

_"Groot! Wake up!"_

He lunged upright, inhaling through his mouth. He didn't often breathe this way, not many Flora Colossi did, but it felt better to have a conserve of air inside him. He gasped and trembled, peering fearfully at his hands. No, all whole and the same. He breathed out and curled up, hugging his knees. Rocket climbed up his legs and perched on the very top of his knees, looking into his eyes. Groot couldn't say anything. He was still shaken by the dream and felt stupid for dreaming it. He'd barely seen the horrors that had undoubtedly gone on. He felt a whimper bubble out of him and a tear slid down his left cheek.

"Oh, man. It's okay. Whatever happened, we're safe now!"

"They must have been so frightened on Planet X. I should have stayed out there. I should have helped them, saved some."

Rocket used his forearm to wipe the tear away. "What could you have done? That fire...it would have killed you too, Groot. You didn't do anything wrong, okay?"

It was easy for Rocket to say, but it also wasn't. They both hurt in such different ways, but the amount was exactly the same. Groot swallowed the lump in his throat. "Can I hug you, please?"

Rocket hesitated, but then shrugged. "Don't hold too tight," he warned.

Groot lowered his legs and brought Rocket closer to his chest, already comforted greatly by the close contact from his friend. "Only as long as _you_ want," he reminded.

"I know, I know. You say that literally every time you want a hug." At Groot's worried look, Rocket sighed. "I'm not saying it's _bad._ The opposite. I'm just saying that I know you don't want to make me feel freaked out because I've been held too long."

"Well, of course not. Friends don't make friends feel freaked out."

"I worked that out." Rocket wriggled slightly. "Put your hand on my shoulder or something. Too close to the implants and I really don't want to claw at you after you had that nightmare."

Groot did as asked, feeling the solid metal structure underneath. Rocket was probably mostly made of metal, but he was so light that Groot could barely believe the fact. "Rocket, can I ask something?"

"You just did."

"And you say _my_ jokes are bad."

"They're horrible. But, sure, go ahead and ask something else."

Groot huffed lightly. His jokes were much better than anyone else's he knew - apart from Rocket's. "When are we going to leave?"

"Three days. Three days and we'll leave. I promise. I know you really can't stand it here."

Groot wasn't sure if this was good. After all, Rocket seemed to like it. "Rocket, I'm okay, really! When I'm close to the ship, it's alright."

Rocket shook his head. "Groot, if I was somewhere that reminded me of Halfworld, you would personally fly me the fuck out of there. And you'd do it fast. We're only here because it's important right now. If it wasn't, we'd be gone. I know how badly this place makes you feel and I don't like it."

"Do you like it?"

"No. I don't like the storms. But Lylla is okay."

"Lylla is the only good thing here."

Rocket looked up at him. "Yeah, I heard you talking about your favourite rocks. Did that set the bad dream off?"

"Maybe." Groot admitted. "But the rock is a good thing to have."

"You didn't find it under great conditions."

Groot shook his head. That was only too true. The stone had been found when he had been waiting for death to take him, long after the fire had eaten everything and everyone up. "I feel so ridiculous. Getting nightmares when I don't have anything to have nightmares about."

"You idiot. What happened there would give _me_ nightmares. You shouldn't feel embarrassed, Groot."

"Do you think it hurt? It was so quick and everyone was scared, but I don't know if it hurt."

"No," Rocket said after a while. "I think it was fast and looked worse than it felt. I'm sure no one suffered." Rocket grinned up at him. "And you know that I know _everything_ there is, right?"

Groot let himself smile. "Yes, I know. And you always helpfully remind me when I forget."

"That's what friends are for, buddy." Rocket stretched out. "I gotta get up now. You okay?"

Groot nodded and put his arms loosely at his sides to allow Rocket all the room he could need to get himself standing. "Thank you, Rocket."

"Shut up, we're friends. You let me sleep in your chest on stormy nights, I let you hold me when you're unhappy. We're even."

Well, that was _one_ way of putting it. Groot lay back down and opened his chest in case Rocket needed it again. He closed his eyes, falling into a light slumber which was interrupted when a small, soft body curled itself up in his chest after a threatening growl from the deep skies outside.

 

 

 

 


	6. Rocket's Home

Rocket shivered underneath the rain. He _liked_ this - the neverending downpour, running through his clothes, forcing its way past the thick undercoat beneath his fur and completely covering his skin in cold. It was bearable, bordering on pleasant and if he had felt brave enough, he would have taken his suit off and stood, entirely naked, in the rainstorm. Thunderstorms were horrible, terrible things, but Rocket had learned that he absolutely fuckin' _loved_ the rainstorms. He turned his face up to the sky, closing his eyes against the downpour and stuck out his tongue to catch the water. A sudden threatening grumble made him snap his eyes back open and as he blinked away the raindrops, he was alarmed to see the clouds had darkened so that their ordinary green looked almost black. He stilled, not daring to move in case the lightning saw. It was stupid because lightning wasn't even a living thing and as he thought this, a sudden bolt cracked down, exploding a nearby boulder so fragments shattered everywhere. Rocket dove to the ground, scrabbling for shelter, wishing he hadn't stayed out like some dumbass just because water was falling from the sky, when a pair of hands, small, dark and clever like his, grabbed his wrists and pulled him to his feet. He looked into Lylla's eyes and then up at the sky as she let go of him.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, Rocket."

"He burned me. He shot lightning through me. How the hell is there nothing to be scared of?"

"Because nothing at all is controlling the lightning."

Rocket hadn't considered that. It really was stupid, but he'd thought that maybe there _had_ been something controlling the storms. He still yelped shrilly as another loud streak of lightning tore apart the clouds in a violent green glow. "Oh god...Lylla, how the hell do you put up with this bullshit?"

"The storms comfort me because no one can get through them unless they knew exactly what they were doing. And the ones on that place could not get through the storms. And nothing is making the lightning. Only I make the lightning around here." Lylla took his hand and placed her favourite rock in the palm. "When I left my home planet, it was on a stormy day and since then, I thought of lightning as something good. Something from home. Even so, I was frightened too when I first came out here. I was like you are now."

"And what? Nothing scares you?"

"Lots of things scare me. I just don't think of them. You are not in that horrible place any more. It is gone. You are both safe now and you will be safe wherever you decide to go."

Thunder groaned again and Rocket tensed, but the terror wasn't as strong. He rolled the favourite rock in his hand, feeling minute cracks and imperfections in the apparently smooth surface. He closed his eyes as lightning lit up the sky, but the instinct to hide didn't scream at him so loudly. When he opened his eyes again, Lylla was still there. He breathed out a lungful of air he'd not known he was holding and remembered her favourite rock that he was holding in his hand. "Thanks."

"That is alright." Lylla took back her favourite rock. "I found it after birthing my first litter. Shortly after that, I was taken from my home. I had weaned my pups before, but I..."

"You think about 'em." Rocket scratched behind his neck. "My mother birthed me on Halfworld. She had a litter of five, but three of them didn't even live long enough to be born. My sister died before we were even two days old and not long after I was weaned, my mother got killed trying to protect me from the son of a bitch who made me. She loved me a hell of a lot."

"Your friend loves you too." Lylla shrugged at his surprised look. "It does not take a genius to work that out. You are both lucky to have each other."

Love was what his mother had had for him and what Groot's dad had given him. How could he and Groot love each other when neither were the other's parent? Maybe he'd had love all wrong? Puzzling over what 'love' was, Rocket said; "He sure is lucky. I'm a delight."

"Oh, Rocket." Lylla shook her head, sighing, the sound thin due to her vocal cords.

"I'm kidding! I know I won't find a friend like him anywhere else in the galaxy. I'm not an idiot."

"I know he hates it here."

Rocket wondered how she had worked that out. "Well...yeah. He does, which is why we can't stay."

"And you hate it." At Rocket's attempts to deny it (hate was a strong word and he needed something stronger), Lylla held up her hands. "It is alright. Not many people do like it. I just hope you might visit or call once in a while after you've gone."

"We'll see."

"Rocket."

"Haha! Your face! We'll call, we might even wait around for a clear day and zoom down here to see you in person. The three of us are one-of-a-kind, Lylla. We've _gotta_ see each other again."

"I am glad you think so." Lylla managed a smile, showing her tiny, pointed teeth. "When will you be leaving?"

* * *

"I am Groot?" _'Tomorrow?'_

"I thought you _wanted_ to leave!"

"I am Groot." _'Of course I do! I'm just surprised. I thought we would be here for some time.'_

"I want to get going. I haven't flown in days and I'm getting bored and-" Rocket sighed heavily. "And I don't want to do what Lylla is doing and stay in one place forever. I want to see things, do things and make things." The fear of lightning was getting even less heavy. It was a good thing he was such a quick learner. "We didn't get out of Halfworld for nothin', did we?"

"I am Groot!" _'Of course not!'_ Groot sat cross-legged by him. "I am Groot?" _'Are you sure you're going to be okay saying goodbye to Lylla? She's your friend too, isn't she?'_

"She is. But I can call her and stuff." Rocket looked up into Groot's clear brown eyes. "She's not _you,_ man. You're the one I'd hate to say goodbye to."

"I am Groot?" _'Really?'_

"No, I just thought I'd say something I don't mean for the fun of it." At Groot's dejected look, Rocket rolled his eyes. "Yes, really, you idiot!" Groot flicked a vine feebly at him so it poked his elbow gently. "Jerk." Groot simply grinned in that dopey, sweet way and shook with quiet laughter. Rocket climbed onto his thigh and rested against his friend's chest. It occurred to him that Groot, who knew what friendship was, might just know what exactly love was too.

"I am Groot!" _'Rocket, you're damp!'_

"It was raining! You know I like the rain!"

"I am Groot." _'You'll get a cold one day.'_

"No, I won't!" Rocket knew what a cold was and he was _sure_ he was enhanced against such ridiculous things. He shuffled around so he was facing Groot. "Shut up, I gotta question for you."

"I am Groot?" _'What is it?'_

"What's 'love'?"

Groot extended his fingers so Rocket could lean against them. "I am Groot?" _'Why are you asking?'_

"Lylla said we love each other."

Groot looked touched, "I am Groot!" _'That really is nice of her to say!'_

"Yeah, yeah, she's _very_ sweet, now what's it mean?" Lylla would probably kill him if she ever found out that he called her 'sweet'. Anything for the quest of knowledge!

 Groot clearly did know, but he hesitated, his brows tightening in thought. "I am Groot." _'It isn't a thing, it's a feeling.'_

"A feeling?" Rocket repeated. "Like pain?"

"I am Groot." _'No! A_ good _feeling. It's like a friendship, but it's much more than that.'_

"What's the difference?"

"I am Groot." _'When you love someone, you will do anything for them. Like hiding them in the only safe spot in your world so they don't see you burn to death or attacking something ten times your size on the chance that they won't get hurt.'_

"Groot, I didn't mean what our parents did for us. I meant us. I don't know how love feels."

"I am Groot." _'It feels strong.'_ Groot gestured to Rocket's chest. "I am Groot." _'It means you can and will put that person ahead of yourself because if they suffer even a tiny bit, it hurts you both.'_

 "Like giving a part of yourself to someone because it makes 'em feel better?"

"I am Groot." _'Like that.'_ Groot tentatively reached out to stroke Rocket's head, his touch careful as always. "I am Groot." _'And letting someone hug you when you aren't really very fond of it.'_

"If it's you, it's okay. I trust you." Rocket looked toward his friend. "You'd never hurt me, right?"

"I am Groot!" _'Never!'_

"That's why it's okay for you to touch me and sometimes hold me. I'm _safe_ with you." Rocket looked out the window of the spaceship where the green clouds were charging together for another storm. "Lylla told me that she lives here because the planet keeps her safe. It makes her _feel_ safe. That's why she made it her home and why she's okay staying in one place forever. I guess home is wherever you're safest." Home was wherever the hell Groot was.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"We packed light." Rocket told Lylla. "You have our calling code, we have yours and we'll call you when we next land."

"Do you have the supplies I gave you?"

"Yep. Do you have the gun with the bullets I designed?"

"Yes. I look forward to using it."

Groot was looking at something in his hand and Rocket tapped behind his calf, earning a surprised look as he interrupted Groot in his apparently very important task. "Come on, bud. Time to say goodbye now."

Groot dropped lightly to one knee and held out his hand. In it was a flower and unlike all the others his friend had made, this was a bright gold and glowed like a small sun. 'I am Groot." _'My kind would give these as gifts to the ones they liked the very best. I hope you remember us well.'_

Rocket translated. "He says that you're his friend and he wants to give you one of his flowers so you'll remember him."

"I am Groot." _'And_ you.'

"And me."

Lylla took the flower and pressed it to her nose, breathing in the scent. She said nothing with her tablet, but her eyes closed happily. Then she tapped out on her tablet; "I will treasure it. How do I keep it healthy?"

"I am Groot." _'It will live for as long as I live.'_

"It doesn't need anything. As long as this one keeps himself out of danger-" Groot huffed in amusement at that. "-the flower will live as long as he does."

"I have never-" Lylla tapped again. "I have not touched a flower for the longest time. I am very grateful. Thank you."

"I am Groot." _'Goodbye, Lylla.'_

Lylla seemed to understand what he'd meant. "Goodbye, my friend." After Groot had wandered back into the ship, Lylla looked at Rocket. "It will be difficult for you both out there. The galaxy can be a painful place for people like us."

"We'll be fine." Rocket promised. "We've got each other. What more could we need?"


End file.
